Traditionally, roadside safety flares have been used to provide a warning or alert to passing motorists of an accident or mishap. Police officers, highway patrol officers and safety officers all use roadside safety flares when they need to alert passing motorists to a potential hazard in the roadway. The presence of a flare alerts motorists to the existence of a hazard and of the need to slow down.
The conventional flare is an incendiary device which must be ignited. When the flare is ignited there is a risk of burning to the user. Also, when burning, the flare releases noxious fumes. The conventional flare is also a one-time use device with a short lifetime which must be discarded after use.
In other scenarios it is desirable to use a lighting device to illuminate a darkened area in order to aid in navigation and to indicate the presence of an individual or other object. Flashlights, strobe lights, and candles have often been used to shine light in a darkened area and to alert to the presence of an individual. However, in certain instances it is not practical to carry a portable light, such when as traversing a short space from a car to a front door, or when walking a darkened hallway in order to use the restroom or to get a drink of water. Further, a light source may not initially be needed but becomes necessary when it becomes dark. In such cases, it may be desirable to operate a light only intermittently or to control the light with an external source.